World War III (HunterGff)
' 'World War III 'is the war between the Allies and the Evolutionaries. The war lasted from August 11th, 2016 to August 13th, 2024. ' The Prelude 2006 - 2016 In 2006, tension started when the leader of the secret group called the Evolutionaries (They were unknown back then), told Kim Jong-il that the Americans were preparing to attack North Korea. This made Kim Jong-il commencing missile projects. After the passing of Jong-il, his son Kim Jong-un continues the missile projects. In 2012, North Korea makes a truce with Iran, Afghanistan and Greece. They then make a campaign to control South Korea, Iraq and Serbia to expand their reach. In 2013, a Russian Civil War begins when the extremists from the Communist Party of Russia eliminate an important member of the United Russia Party. In January 10th, 2016, after the Civil War, they split into two countries, United Russia and the New Communist Republics of the Russian Union (NCRRU for short). In 2015, they're campaign failed, so the leader of the Evolutionaries, Andrew Trump, then becomes allies with all of these countries. Soon after, Trump is controlling the countries himself. Soon, the European Union keeps watch on these countries. In July 27th, 2016, South Korea initiate the assassination of Pak Song-ju to lower North Korean morale. The operation was a success and the Korean War (which was in stalemate) turned into a full blown war. The world is on their laurels, and try to prevent this from being a WWIII. The Beginning 2016 - 2018 Korea (2016 - 2018) In August 11th, 2016, the war starts and North Korea prepared to invade South Korea again with their new allies, Qatar, China, SUSSR and Pakistan. India, Peru, United Russia, Canada, Yemen, Germany, Vietnam, Cuba, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Thailand, Philippines and all the African countries form the Allies with the South Koreans to fight off the Evolutionaries. They successfully defend South Korea and drive the enemy soldiers back to their homes. Then the Evolutionaries made a full scale attack on Africa, Western Europe, Caribbean, South America, North America and some of Asia. In September 1st, 2016 China and North Korea attacked South Korea again, this time they win and after this they slowly gain South Korean territory. By July 13th, 2018, the Evolutionaries control most of South Korea. African Theatre (2016 - 2018) In September 22nd, 2016, the Evolutionaries then invade Africa, thankfully they were given American weapons and were supported by their European allies. China, North Korea and the NCRRU send their paratroopers in Central Africa, as the Allies try to keep the Evolutionaries out of Central Africa, they fail and they push into South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Lesotho and Swaziland. The Allies sent up defenses all over South African cities and towns, so the Evolutionaries can't get through, they ambushed them successfully. Sadly, they didn't leave so they called the help of the Americans, the US didn't want to be apart of the war, but they agreed so the war won't escalate. So US paratroopers drop in South Africa to take out the remaining Evolutionary soldiers, it proved to be successful, but then after this the Evolutionaries give the US a warning that if they help the Allies again they will attack them. The Allies then send soldiers to West Africa, East Africa and North Africa. Though it proves to be difficult to move to these African regions because of the Evolutionary control of Central Africa. European Theatre (2016 - 2018) Asia (2017 - 2018) South America (2016 - 2018) North America (2017 - 2018) The Middle of the War 2018 - 2020 Write the first section of your page here. The Climax 2020 - 2022 Write the second section of your page here. The End of the War 2022 - 2024 After the War 2024 - 2028 Category:Wars